Comfy Clothes
by alely7
Summary: An alternate C&M hook up that takes place in season 4
1. Chapter 1

Comfy Clothes

Alely7

Summary: A C&M alternate hook-up.  

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.    

Foreword: I don't think this has already been done, but if it has, I am sorry and I did not know.  This is my first fic, so it might be kind of bad.  This takes place in season 4, after Chandler breaks up with Kathy, so he is in the sweatpants phase.  Also, let's say that Monica works at a really great restaurant. 

            Chandler woke up very late on Monday morning, and then he remembered: Kathy cheated on him.  He pulled the blankets over his face and started to feel the effects of all of the alcohol from the night before.  Why did he always get hurt? he thought.  He was a good guy, but people, especially girls, always walked all over him.  He heard someone out side in the living room, and he knew that this person was going to come into his room.  He figured that it was Monica; she was always checking up on him.  It was pretty endearing.  They had always had a special connection.  Nonetheless, Chandler did not want to face anyone and explain his latest relationship woes, so he pretended to still be asleep.  Someone opened the door and entered his room.  Right away, he knew it was Monica by the familiar smell of her perfume.  She stood there watching him "sleep" and right away she noticed his pained expression.  She took some paper and a pen from his bedside table and quickly scrawled the following note:

                        _Chandler,_

_We are all going to dinner tonight.  Meet us at Central perk and 7:00.  Have a good day. _

_                                                Love,_

_                                                    Monica_

She silently watched Chandler for a few moments before leaving and heading to work.  During the whole cab trip, she was a little worried about Chandler.

            A soon as Monica had left, Chandler reached for her note and noticed how she signed it "Love, Monica".  He let his mind wander for a little while until he dismissed the thoughts and went to put on his sweatpants.  He was prepared for the day ahead of him, which included wallowing in self-pity, and a fancy dinner was definitely not part of his agenda.  He figured he would stop by the girls' apartment later on and leave a note about how was wasn't in the mood to go out.

            When Monica arrived at work, her co-workers seemed unusually distant.  Not two minutes after depositing her coat, she was summoned by her boss. The next events were a blur for her, but in less than half and hour, she was back at her apartment, changing into her sweats.  She decided to try Chandler's approach to recovery, but in her case, she was dealing with losing her job.  She settled herself on the couch and wondered why she could never catch a break: in work or with men.

            Later in the afternoon, Chandler, who was still in his sweats, wandered over to the girls' apartment looking for food and planning on leaving a note, but certainly not expecting to find Monica lying on the couch surrounded by junk food and tissues.  He immediately knew that she had been fired; why else would she be home at three in the afternoon on a Monday? He also noticed that she was wearing sweatpants.  He couldn't help thinking about how beautiful she was, even when she was upset.  

            When Monica heard the door close, she saw Chandler standing there, looking very cute with his disheveled hair and his traditional after-the-break-up outfit.  Then it hit her, something must have happened with Kathy.  Monica stood up and started walking towards him, just as he was walking towards her.  They met in the middle and hugged, not needing any explanations, just because they knew each other so well.  After what seemed like only seconds, but was actually several minutes, Chandler slowly pulled away and simply said, 

"Mon, sweetie, it's ok.  It will all work out.  Don't you worry."

"But Chandler---," Monica began.

Chandler sharply cut her off, "No buts.  Trust me.  You are a good person, and good things happen to good people."

"But Chandler, you're a good person, and bad things happen to you.  I mean, look at you.  You're in the sweatpants phase, which can only mean that something happened with Kathy.  What happened?"

"She cheated on me," Chandler solemnly stated, holding back tears.

            Monica quickly embraced him and whispered condolences in his ear.  She knew how awful he must feel; after all, he thought Kathy was the love of his life.  He was a great guy and anyone would be lucky to have him.  After a few minutes, Monica broke away. 

"Don't you see? Good people like us keep getting screwed."

"I know Mon, things may suck now, but I think we will be repaid in the future, you know.  Like we will both fall in love with these amazing people and it will last forever, to make up for our horrible love lives now.  Plus, our crappy jobs now, or lack there of, must mean that something great will happen for us in the future career wise."

"I don't know Candler, something pretty incredible must be in store for us, because my life is pretty sucky right now.  Oh, and how did you know about my job?"

"Mon, you're in your sweats, you have tissues everywhere which you have not cleaned up, you have eaten three boxes of those fudge cookies, and you are home at three on a Monday.  I think we know each other a little too well."  

Monica smiled and Chandler looked lovingly at her.  He was glad that at least they were together now.

Chandler continued, "Hey Mon, I have and idea.  Why don't we blow off dinner tonight, rent some sappy movies, buy some real ice cream and hang out together?"

            Monica smiled again, marveled at how sweet Chandler was being.  She had never seen him so considerate.  She gave him a big hug and they walked out the door, arm in arm, fully aware of how comfortable they were together.

            When they arrived at the video store, Chandler had his arm protectively draped over Monica's shoulders while Monica had her arm wrapped around his waist.  This was not uncommon for them, as they were always very close, and they thought nothing of it.  Together, they picked out three movies, and they were surprised at how they had completely agreed on the choices.  When they approached the counter to pay, they had not moved their arms from this position, and the clerk noticed.  He looked the two up and down and couldn't help thinking what a cute couple these two made.  Both looked disheveled in their comfy clothes, but the way that they looked at each other and the way their arms were wrapped around each other made it seem like they were totally in love.  Their choice of ultra-romantic movies topped it off and the clerk just had to say something.

"You two make the cutest couple."

Without thinking, Monica hastily replied, "Thank you, that is so sweet."

            Then she kissed Chandler on the cheek.  Chandler was stunned, not only because of Monica's reply, but by the kiss.  He felt rather happy, and was ashamed for felling this way.  But still, he decided to play along because it might be fun and because he wanted to save Monica the humiliation of admitting they were not a couple.

            Monica immediately regretted what she had said and done, even though it felt so natural.  She didn't know what had prompted her to do this.  Maybe it was the fact that she did not have a boyfriend and so she was trying to make up for it, or maybe she was attracted to Chandler.  But no, Chandler was only a friend, a sweet, handsome, funny, and smart friend, but still only a friend.  She was desperately afraid that Chandler would freak out and she silently prayed that he wouldn't go all "Chandler" on her.  Her fears were allayed when she noticed he was playing along.

"Awww, I love you sweetie," Chandler had said and he tightened his grasp of her.

            Monica smiled at him, her eyes giving him a silent "thank you" and "I'm sorry".  They gazed at each other for a few moments until they were interrupted by a question from the clerk.

"How long have you two been together?"

Chandler quickly replied, "Ten months, but we had been very good friends for years before we finally got together."

            Both Monica and Chandler were shocked at how quickly Chandler had responded and how he answered with such ease.

"Well the, I am sure it will last forever.  I have always heard that the best and truest love grows from a solid friendship as a foundation."

            With that, the clerk handed them their change and the movies while wishing them the nest of luck.

            Monica and Chandler left the store absorbed in though, unaware that they still clung to each other.  All the way home, they thought about what the clerk had said about friends who become lovers.  It certainly did not work out for Ross and Rachel, but then again, they were not as close of friends when they took that leap.  Both Monica and Chandler did not want to risk their friendship, especially because that was the only stable thing in their lives right now.  Still, they wondered what it would be like to have something more.  They also both thought about what they must have looked like, in order for the clerk to mistake them for a couple in love.  Was it in the looks they gave or was it because of the way they held on to each other?  Sure they had always been pretty touchy.  Monica had often laid her head on Chandler's shoulders, and Chandler had sat numerous times with his feet up in Monica's lap.  Not any of their friends had ever mentioned their closeness, so it was second nature for the duo.  Now Monica and Chandler paid close attention to this, yet their arms stayed in place.

            They walked in comfortable silence all the way home, yet it was uncomfortable too, considering the events of the video store.  Neither one of them wanted to bring up the subject, but when they reached the door of the girls' apartment, Monica felt that something, anything needed to be said.

"Chandler, I'm so sorry about before.  I don't know what I was thinking."  
  


"Don't worry about it Mon, it was actually kind of fun."

"So no "weird" feelings?"

" No "weird" feelings. I promise. So let's start the movies."

"Okay!!!"

            The rest of the night they laughed and enjoyed themselves.  They both forgot about the reasons for their distress earlier that day.  But sill, they both could not stop thinking about what had happened in the video store.  By the end of the second movie, Monica had fallen asleep with her head in Chandler's lap.  Chandler looked at her sweetly and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a great friend.  She looked so peaceful sleeping there, so he decided against moving her.  He watched her sleep for a while and then he fell asleep too.  

            When Rachel arrived home after dinner, she couldn't believe what she saw.  Chandler and Monica lay asleep on the couch.  They were huddled together and Monica was practically on top of Chandler.  His arms were protectively wrapped around her.  Rachel thought they looked extremely cute together, but this hadn't come as a complete surprise.  The first time she had seen them together, after her almost wedding, she had thought that they were in fact a couple.  She didn't know what it was about them, but they just sort of fit together.  They were very close and were always looking out for each other; helping with problems and making each other laugh.  They were each other's other halves.  When she thought about it logically, she couldn't understand why they were not together.  They were both neurotic, but together, they might be able to mellow each other.  Chandler could help Monica with her obsessive tendencies and Monica could help Chandler with his commitment issues.  Plus, they both had similar interests.  And to top it off, Rachel knew that Monica once had a major crush on Chandler, so there must be some attraction, and Chandler had offered to be her boyfriend many times.  Whether or not he was joking, Rachel hoped his offers were based on a foundation of attraction, trust, and caring for Monica.  Right then and there, Rachel developed a plan to bring them together.  She would definitely need the help and cooperation of their friends, but there was no way this could backfire.  Operation Monica and Chandler was about to get into action.  

Chapter 2 is coming soon!!!!!

Please review and remember that this was my first fic, so it might not be good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Comfy Clothes- Chapter 2

Alely7

Summary: A C&M alternate hook-up.  

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.  

Foreword: I don't think this has already been done, but if it has, I am sorry and I did not know.  This is my first fic, so it might be kind of bad.  Chandler has broken up with Kathy and Monica just lost her job.

            When Rachel entered Central Perk, she found all of her friends there, except for Monica and Chandler who were still asleep.  This is perfect, she thought.  She ordered a coffee and sat down next to Joey, who was of course, eating.  This may be her only chance to clue them in about Monica and Chandler, so she had better act fast.  But before she could say anything, Joey asked, 

"Hey Rach, have you seen Chandler? He didn't come home last night."

"Yeah, Joey, he's at my place.  That is actually what I wanted to talk to all of you about.  Monica and Chandler."

"What about them?" Ross asked.

"Well, you see, after dinner last night, I saw them lying together, asleep on the couch, and it got me thinking.  Don't you think they would make the cutest couple ever?"

            Everyone seemed very pleased with the idea, except for Ross.  They had never thought about it until now, but it certainly seemed like it could work.  Even though Ross thought they would be cute, he didn't even want to think about his little sister's love life.  Plus, Chandler was his best friend, so it would be too weird.  Not to mention, what if it didn't work out?  Then Chandler would turn into Kip.  Ross voiced his opinions to the gang, and they agreed, but still, they outvoted him and decided to at least give it a shot.  They could go only so far, and Monica and Chandler would have to take it the rest of the way.  After twenty minutes of careful planning and discussing, everything was set and all they could do was wait.      

When Monica woke up on Tuesday morning, she felt very comfortable, but at the same time, she felt disoriented, wondering why she wasn't in her own bed.  When she looked down, she saw Chandler lying beneath her, sleeping peacefully.  He is so cute when he sleeps, she thought.  Then she inwardly scolded herself for even thinking that way about Chandler.  He is just my annoying friend Chandler who lives across the hall.  He has commitment issues; there is no way we could be in a relationship.  Still, it could work, and it could be great.  Maybe all this time her perfect guy was right in front of her, or in this case, right below her.  She smiled when she released how awkward their position was.  How did they end up like this? she thought.  Monica knew it was late in the morning, and almost yelled herself for being late for work.  Then she remembered that she didn't have a job to go to.  She laid her head back down on Chandler's chest, holding back tears.  At least she had great friends to help her through it.  But she also realized that her friends would be so preoccupied with helping her that they might not even give Chandler's break up with Kathy a second thought.  Maybe she would just "forget" to tell her friends about losing her job, so that way Chandler could be properly comforted.  Why did this sort of thing keep happening to him?  He really deserved someone to fall in love with someone great.  Well, so do I, she thought.  And there it was again, she was thinking about how they would be if they were a couple; probably not too different.  Then she imagined them married with kids.  She would most likely be a housewife, but she didn't mind.  They would have two boys that looked like Chandler and twin girls who looked like her.  They would have a nice house outside of the city.  They would have a dog too.  Chandler would come home from work, drop his briefcase and coat, and kiss her neck from behind.  Life would be great.  But Monica was kidding herself because Chandler didn't want marriage and he probably didn't want kids either.  Why was she doing this? Why was she suddenly so attracted to Chandler?  She had never had such thoughts about a boyfriend before, not even Richard.  She may have loved Richard, but deep inside she always felt something missing.  Now she was having these indescribable feelings about Chandler, who wasn't even her boyfriend.  She felt that she really needed to tell someone about this, but whom? Usually, she would confide in Chandler, but now…

            Monica snapped out of it when she felt him stir underneath her, but he stayed asleep.  She decided to let Chandler sleep longer, so she attempted to get up without him knowing.  But even when she had just moved slightly, his arms wrapped themselves even more tightly around her.  Monica smiled at this and couldn't understand why Chandler had ever claimed that he needed his sleeping space because he had certainly not needed it last night.  Even though Monica was careful, Chandler woke up anyway.  He jumped up so quickly that Monica fell to the floor.  

"I'm so sorry Mon, it was an accident.  When I woke up, I didn't know where I was, so I sort of freaked."

"That's ok Chandler."

"So you're not hurt or anything?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Sorry I woke you up, I was trying not to, but we fell asleep in a very awkward position, so it was kind of difficult."

"That's ok.  I'm kind of glad that you woke me up when you did, otherwise I would have called in sick for work a little too late."

            This made Monica laugh; he really did hate his job and was always calling in sick.  She was surprised that he hadn't already been fired.  She felt that he needed to be a little more responsible, but she had to admit that his carefree attitudes were pretty sweet.  Maybe a woman could set him straight.  Maybe she could set him straight.  But she had to stop thinking this way.  

"Hey, Mon.  Why don't we stay in our sweats again today and just relax.  You can clean my room if you want and I can teach you how to leave an open bag of chips on the counter.  What do you say?"

"Sure, I would love to," Monica said, but she also thought that she would "love" something, or rather someone else more.  "Why don't I make us breakfast?"

"Okay, sounds great.  I am really hungry."

            Monica walked over to the kitchen while Chandler called in sick for work.  She had already started to pull out the ingredients for pancakes when she noticed a note on the kitchen table.  She picked it up and it read,

                                    _Monica and Chandler,_

_Sorry we missed you last night, hope everything is ok.  We all decided that we would like to go to dinner again tonight, but we really need you to come.  Please meet us at Chicks at 7:30.  It's  dressy, so please dress appropriately.  The reservations are under Geller because Ross made them.  I thought you should know in case you get there first.  Have a good day._

_Rach   _   

            Oh, great. Monica thought.  She really did not want to go to a fancy dinner tonight, but after bailing on them last night, she knew she would have to go.  She showed Chandler the note, and from his reaction, she knew he wasn't thrilled about it either.  But they both agreed that they would go, and that they would share a cab, because the others were probably going from work.  When everything was settled, Monica continued making breakfast, while Chandler sat himself down on the couch.  It appeared as though he was reading the newspaper, but he was actually staring at Monica.  He had been doing this a lot lately, even when he was involved with Kathy.  Monica was gorgeous, and everyone knew that.  He had offered to be her boyfriend many times, and each time he was shot down.  There it was, proof that Monica liked him only as a friend.  A friend she could depend upon.  He could never risk their current relationship, but he still wanted to be with her.  Chandler watched as Monica cooked; she looked so serious and thoughtful.  Then he pictured what life would be like if they were married.  They would live in a cute house somewhere in the suburbs, and they would have lots of kids.  He thought it was funny how he had never imagined his kids with other girlfriends, but then he reminded himself that Monica wasn't even his girlfriend, and she would never be.  But why was he having all of these feelings for her all of the sudden?  Their kids would be really smart, and Chandler would come home from work and all of them would give him a big hug.  Then he would find Monica in the kitchen, cooking dinner.  He would sneak up on her from behind and kiss her neck.  Their life would be the life that everyone else envied.  But first, of course, they would have to date and fall in love, and that would never happen, unfortunately, he thought.  He hadn't realized, but he had been holding the newspaper upside down, and now Monica was calling his name.

"Chandler!! What is wrong with you?!?! You're holding your paper upside down."

Chandler snapped out of it at this moment and replied, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine.  Just a little tired I guess."

"Oh, ok.  Well, breakfast is ready.  How many pancakes, three or four?"

"Four please, I'm starving."

            The rest of breakfast went on as it had for years before, but this time without the rest of their friends.  They talked about Ross and Rachel, which had been a hot topic for months now.  They also talked about Monica finding a new job and about the chick and the duck.  When they were finished, Chandler offered to clean the dishes.  Monica was very touched, especially because she was always the one to cook and clean.  Not that she minded, but from his thoughtful gesture, she gathered that he was grateful and appreciative so he wanted to help her out.  After everything was clean, Chandler took out a bag of potato chips and a beer.  He opened both and placed them on the coffee table in the living room.  

"Chandler, haven't you eaten enough? And isn't a little early to drink alcohol?" 

"No Mon. This isn't for me to eat and drink.  Remember? I am gonna teach you to leave stuff be while you teach me how to organize my underwear."

            The mention of his underwear made Monica blush as she pictured him in only his underwear.  Chandler noticed her flushed cheeks and thought it was cute how she became embarrassed when he talked about his undergarments.  He wondered if she would still be up for cleaning his room. 

"Oh, yeah.  I forgot.  Let's go clean your room."  Monica moved her hand to Chandler's back as she lightly pushed him towards the door.

            When they got to his room, Monica couldn't believe how neat it was.  Why did Chandler want her to help clean his room? 

Chandler noticed Monica's confusion and clarified, "I mostly only need help with the closets and drawers.  I like to keep the general appearance looking neat.  But trust me, everything you can't see is a disaster area."

Monica nodded and they started cleaning.  Chandler was right about the hidden portions being messy, but still, they weren't that bad.  Chandler needed to give himself more credit.  It only took and hour to completely clean and organize his room.  Chandler noticed that Monica was really enjoying herself.  He couldn't understand why she loved to clean so much.  The whole time, they laughed and had a great time.  At one point Monica had Chandler pinned down on the bed after she won the pillow fight.  There faces were so close, and their lips were just inches from each other.  Just when it seemed as though one of them was about to give in, the phone rang.  It was Joey, reminding Chandler about dinner.  Once the mood was spoiled, they couldn't go just go back and continue what they were about to do, so they finished cleaning and wandered back to Monica's for lunch.  

At 6:00, Chandler walked back to his apartment to shower and change for dinner.  He was sorry that he would have to change out of his comfy clothes, especially because he and Monica had really connected and had fun these past two days.  He felt that when he took them off, things would go back to normal and these feelings would no longer be there.  He kept thinking about their almost kiss and what would have happened if they had actually done it.  Would she have developed feelings for him so they could finally be together?  Or did she already have feelings for him?  Was that why they came so close?  Because they both had the same feelings.  Chandler was now considerably more upbeat, hoping that this was true.  He took a long shower so he could replay the events of the past few days.  After, his shower, he went to his room to get changed and he became aware of the fact that his room was redolent of Monica.  He smiled, changed, and went to the living room so he could watch Baywatch.  He still had half an hour before they needed to leave.  

Meanwhile, Monica had just gotten out of the shower when she noticed that Chandler had left his sweatshirt on the couch.  She lifted it and breathed in the familiar smell of Chandler.  It wasn't cologne, just his natural smell.  She really wanted to keep it, even if it was only for one night.  That way, she would remember the times they shared while they were in the comfy clothes stage.  She didn't ever want to forget these feelings.  If she kept his sweatshirt, she would be able to preserve what they had, even if it was only in her own mind.  She decided against keeping it, just incase he came by looking for it.  She certainly didn't want to make excuses about why she kidnapped his clothing.  She walked over to Chandler's and opened the door without knocking, still only wearing her towel.  When Chandler heard the door open, he whipped his head around and saw Monica standing there, in only her towel.  He really wanted to just run up to her and kiss her right then and there, but instead he remained seated staring at her.  

"You left this at my place," Monica said, handing him the sweatshirt.

Still staring at her, he replied, "Thanks."

"Well, I have to go finish getting ready, see you in half an hour.  Bye."

            When Monica got back to her apartment, she quickly dressed, put on her makeup, and did her hair.  She wore a tight, red dress that showed a little bit too much cleavage.  She hoped Chandler would approve, but then was angry with herself for dressing up for him.  She was dressing up because it was a fancy restaurant, not because of him, she reminded herself.  At 7:00, she heard Chandler enter the apartment and was happy that he was on time.  She exited her room and saw Chandler casually sitting on the couch.  He looked adorable in his suit and tie.  He always did look great when he got dressed up.  She greeted Chandler and he looked up.

"Wow. You look great," he managed to spit out.  Why was he such a mumbling fool? he thought.     

"Thanks.  You do too."

            They both could sense the tension in the room, and Chandler thought it would be best if they got going.  They walked downstairs, and before they walked outside, Chandler saw that it was raining.  

"I'll be right back.  Wait here," Chandler said and retreated upstairs to fetch an umbrella.  When he was back, he extended the umbrella for Monica and they walked to the cab.  Chandler was such a gentleman, Monica thought.

At the restaurant, Chandler told the hostess, "Geller, party of six."

The hostess examined the list and said, "I am sorry, but I have Geller down here for only two."

Monica cut in, "You must be mistaken.  Our friends made the reservations earlier, for six.  They will be joining us shortly, if they are not already here."

"I am sorry, but there is no mistake.  The table is for two only and the restaurant is completely filled.  Why don't you sit down and we will see what we can do to accommodate you."

"All right, thank you."

            With that, Monica and Chandler were led to a small, two-person table near the window.  On the table were candles, flowers and a bottle of wine.  They looked at each other; both suspecting that their friends had something to do with this and no mistake was made.  

"Looks like we've been set up.  Maybe it is because we bailed on them last night, like revenge or something," Chandler commented, even though this was hardly revenge for him.  

"Yep, but we might as well enjoy it, and get back at them later."

"Definitely," Chandler said as he pulled out Monica's chair for her.

Monica thanked him and asked, "Do you treat all of your dates this nicely?"  As soon as she had said it, she realized her mistake.  She called her self a date.  Crap, she thought.  Maybe he wouldn't pick up on it.

"Well, most of my dates aren't this pretty or sweet."  He was pleased that she called this a date.  

"Chandler, you know that I didn't mean date, right?"

"Yeah, but why don't we pretend it is.  Not really a date, but more like a practice run.  We could give each other pointers."  Chandler was very disappointed when she took back her previous words.  But still, if it couldn't be a real date, a fake date would be nice, and who knows what could happen.  

            Monica sensed disappointment in his tone, and she was disappointed herself.  If he was disappointed, maybe that meant he had feelings for her.  She thought that a fake date would be great, especially if they could give each other pointers on kissing and maybe more.  So, Monica consented and they spent a wonderful evening together.  They talked and laughed and occasionally told each other what the opposite sex liked.  Towards the end of the meal, soft music came on and people crowded the dance floor.  

"Would you like to dance?" Chandler really hoped she would say yes, and was in agony until she replied. 

"Certainly, I would love to."

            Then Chandler took Monica's hand and led her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he loosely and tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist.  As they danced, they both began to relax a little and inched closer together.  By the end of the first song, they were so close together, that Monica had to rest her head on Chandler's shoulder.  Otherwise, their faces would have been touching.  As she laid down her head, she breathed in his sweet smell and closed her eyes.  She was truly happy being in his arms right now.  He was truly happy too.  He was smelling her hair, which smelled like coconuts.  He never wanted to move.  And they didn't move, even after the music stopped, not until near closing time when a waiter had to come and tell them they were about to close the restaurant. 

"Excuse me.  I am sorry to interrupt, but the restaurant is closing very soon."

Monica and Chandler were embarrassed to see the restaurant was completely empty and there was no longer any music playing.  Chandler managed to say, "Oh, we are very sorry.  Here is my credit card."  

"Please don't think I am being too forward, but you two make the cutest couple ever," the waiter said.  He took the credit card and left so quickly that Monica and Chandler couldn't respond.  They both couldn't believe it had happened twice in the past two days.  

They paid quickly and Chandler left a large tip.  The entire cab ride, no one said a word, and it looked as thought they wouldn't talk until the next day.  But, just as Monica was about to open her door, Chandler stopped her.

"Monica, I want you to know that I had a really great time these past two days.  It made everything a lot easier."

"I had a great time too.  You're right.  These past two days have been wonderful.  I feel so much better now, and I think that we really bonded."

"Yes, definitely."

"I should lose my job and you should break up with you're girlfriends more often," Monica laughed.  I sound so desperate, she thought.  Well, at least Chandler is laughing.  I really want to kiss him.

I really want to kiss her, Chandler thought.  He decided he would just go for it.  He really wanted to cross that line between friends and lovers.  He slowly moved towards her and he saw that she closed her eyes.  Maybe she wants this too.  As Chandler moved towards her, she hoped that he was going to kiss her, so she closed her eyes.  She hoped that she was not presuming too much.  Then she heard Chandler say very quietly,

"Can I kiss you?"

            Monica didn't even have the chance to respond because she felt his lips on hers.  It was very nice and neither wanted it to end.  It was sweet and light, but full of emotion.  Chandler pulled apart and looked at Monica trying to read her expression.  Was she happy he had taken this step?  He saw her smile and he was relieved.  Immediately, she initiated a second kiss, this time much more passionate.  They leaned against the door as Monica struggled to open it.  When they were inside the apartment, Chandler pulled away again.

"Mon, I really want this."

"So do I Chandler.  I have wanted this ever since I first saw you in sweatpants."

"That's funny because I have wanted this ever since I saw you in yours." 

"I never wanted to get out of my comfy clothes because I was afraid that everything would go back to normal, and I didn't want that."

"I like the way things are right now."

"Me too."  

            With that, Monica kissed Chandler again and knew that this was going to last forever.  Just like the clerk at the video store had said.    

-10 years later-

            Chandler turned the corner and spotted his two-story house at the end of the street.  He pulled into the driveway and parked his suburban.  He walked inside, dropped his briefcase and hung up his coat, only to be bombarded by his four young kids.

"Hey guys!! How was your day?"

"Great Daddy," all of the children chirped at the same time.  

            Chandler looked lovingly at all of the kids.  The twins looked just like their mother.  And the boys looked just like him.  They had grown up so fast, even though they were still young.  Chandler patted their heads and headed towards the kitchen.  When he arrived, he saw his wife of eight years standing there, peeling carrots.  He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck, just like he had every day since they had been married.

"Chandler, why do you always do that? Even though you do that every single day, I always get scared to death."

"Mon, it's only because I love you. Plus, it is kind of a tradition.  Even before we dated I thought about how I would do this everyday."

"I love you too, sweetie.  And I don't want you to stop doing it, because it is special."

"Do you know what today is?"

"Yes."

"You know what I was thinking about doing after dinner?"

"What?"

"Changing into my sweats."

"Awww, how cute.  You are irresistible in those sweats.  I can't believe that our first kiss was ten years ago today.  I am so happy, and all because of those comfy clothes."

The End!  I might continue, and if I do, I would fill in the ten years.  But it depends, so please review!!!  Thanks


End file.
